


World War VIPER

by segerge



Series: TASK FORCE [64]
Category: HERO Champions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segerge/pseuds/segerge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(September 2017) In a desperate counterstroke after the events of the previous story, President Hawkins leads the American military in a strike against VIPER World HQ</p>
            </blockquote>





	World War VIPER

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings** : language (including an F-bomb over a worldwide Internet feed), intense action sequences, gratuitous duel for the fate of the world
> 
> * * *
> 
> #### Dramatis Personae:
> 
> **heroes**
> 
>   * Julie Dormyer Hawkins (AKA Ladyhawk), 45th President of the United States, disgustingly-powerful ninja with latent powers of temporal visualization
>   * Dr. Bob Hawkins (AKA Starforce), First Gentleman and Science Advisor to the President, disgustingly-powerful power-armor wearer/gadgeteer
>   * Ted Jameson (AKA Ranger), Director-General of UNTIL, disgustingly-powerful speedster
>   * Olivia d'Alembert (AKA Thelambra), supermodel, wife of Ted Jameson, Empyrean with psionic and luck-based telekinetic powers
>   * James 'Whit' Whitley (AKA Diamond, expy of the Thing in the CU timeline), member of the New York City-are supergroup 'The Sentinels'
>   * Jocelyn Sher (AKA Starforce II), daughter of Bob Hawkins and member of the New York City-are supergroup 'The Sentinels', power-armor wearer/gadgeteer
>   * Craig Nguyen (AKA Blink), member of the New York City-area supergroup 'The Justice Squadron', teleporter/gadgeteer
>   * Sergei Varinnikov (AKA Warlord), President-for-life of the Republic of Central Asia, disgustingly-powerful power-armor wearer
>   * Jillian Hawkins (AKA Firewall), daughter of Bob and Julie Hawkins, cyberkinetic and gaming demigoddess
> 

> 
> **VIPER**
> 
>   * Sir Edgar Lancelyn Essec, Supreme Serpent of VIPER
>   * Tuwishande (AKA Viperia), daughter of Nama, disgustingly-powerful flying brick
>   * Nama, ancient trickster god of West Africa
> 

> 
> **other**
> 
>   * MGEN Ron Malcolm, USA, commander of the 82nd Airborne Division
>   * MGEN Phillipe Boigny, commander of the French Foreign Legion
>   * 1Lt Tomas Contreras, co-pilot, C-17 tail number 04-0025
>   * Daniel James 'DJ' Johnson (AKA Golden Avenger II), Vice President of the United States
> 

> 
> **AUTHOR'S NOTE 1** : Internal monologue is denoted by [[ ]], telepathy by (( ))
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE 2** : The V-30 Wyvern which the 101st Airborne uses is the military version of Drake-Victoria Aerospace's best-selling DV-200 VTOL transport, originally made (in)famous by the DFW VIPER Nest between 'Reign of the Destroyer' and '72 Hours'
> 
>  ** **AUTHOR'S NOTE 3**** : Until the 82nd Airborne's combat drop, the suggested soundtrack for this story is the Peter Hollens cover of ["I See Fire"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yymS1Pb7JfM).
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE 4** : Some familiarity with the Fifth Edition Champions supplement 'VIPER: Coils of the Serpent' is helpful but not necessary to understand the battle which composes most of this story.
> 
> * * *

(USAF C-17 call sign 'Air Force One', eastbound over the Atlantic Ocean. It's been two hours since the end of "Coup d'Etat". Numerous other C-17s are flying alongside, all carrying the 82nd Airborne Division into battle)

(Julie 'Ladyhawk' Hawkins is in full kit and sitting with the paratroopers, talking with them)

 **Ladyhawk** : "For Destruga in 1991, the main wave of superheroes went in on a C-141B. Ranger dropped all the fliers out the back on the downwind leg to clear the runway for our landing." /* "Operation Phoenix" */

 **Sergeant** : "That couldn't have left them more than a minute to clear the LZ!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "They only needed 45 seconds. Remember, this was back when Vanguard was alive. He led that part of the assault."

 **Sergeant** : "What did you for that battle?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I was part of a small team tasked to take out the island's interdiction field." (beat, sheepishly) "Which we ended up doing by calling in a salvo from the battleship _Missouri_."

(the soldiers laugh with Julie)

(Lt. Contreras comes out of the cockpit and locates Julie)

 **Tomas** : "Madam President?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yes?"

 **Tomas** : "I have the Director-General of UNTIL on our secure line."

 **Ladyhawk** (standing up): "I suppose I have to take it up front?"

 **Tomas** : "Yes, Madam President."

 **Ladyhawk** (to the troops): "A pleasure talking with you all."

 **Sergeant** : "Yes, ma'am! Likewise."

(Ladyhawk smiles and walks with Lt. Contreras into the cockpit)

 **Tomas** : "How's Nathan and Jackie doing, Madam President?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "They're doing all right." (beat) "They both miss you."

(they enter the cockpit. Ladyhawk sits down at the station behind the copilot while Lt. Contreras grabs the headset at it)

 **Tomas** (handing headset to Ladyhawk): "Line is secure, Madam President."

 **Ladyhawk** (To Tomas): "Thank you."

(she unmutes the connection. Ted 'Ranger' Jameson is looking at her from a tantalizingly familiar location)

 **Ladyhawk** (into mike, looking at the flatscreen): "Hi, Ted. Hope your day's going better than mine is."

 **Ranger** : "Funny. I was about to say the same to you. What's your status?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I'm with the 82nd Airborne en route to Lajes for refueling and leg stretch. We have a 90-minute layover before we have to make room for the 101st, then it's straight in to a combat drop at local sunrise tomorrow." (beat) "Please tell me there are others coming to this party."

 **Ranger** : "As of my last advisory, you have a British SAS team who will link up with you once you're on the ground. Elements of the French Foreign Legion will also be joining you post-drop."

(beat)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Nobody else?"

 **Ranger** : "I would have thought Sergei, but his whole space force minus the _Tashkent_ went into EMCON and broke for deep space when the coup against you started. I can't reach him either through formal *or* back-channels."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Just great." (beat) "Not that I need any additional pressure, but what's been happening in the rest of the world?"

 **Ranger** : "In the last 24 hours, all known nuclear powers have lost their land-based missile forces to precision orbital kinetic strikes."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Even the United States?"

 **Ranger** : "You're probably going to have to declare the Dakotas and most of eastern Montana disaster areas when you get back."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Just GREAT!"

 **Ranger** : "Additionally, there are running battles between VIPER and the authorities in London, Paris, Beijing, and Moscow. The Republic of Central Asia closed their borders and cut off all internet access the moment their space force broke orbit. All unmanned orbital recon has been killed similar to how Bob took out Destroyer's mind control satellites back in the 1980's, and all manned space stations report multiple attempted attacks by suborbital satellite killers."

 **Ladyhawk** : "So not only are we all blind, we've all lost our biggest stick as well?"

 **Ranger** : "You still have bombers and SLBM's, don't you?"

(awkward pause, then Ladyhawk's eyes widen)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Oh."

 **Ranger** : "Unfortunately, the news gets worse. All major metropolitan areas world-wide report mass outbreaks of VIPER-induced rioting and attacks, as worse as during the Day of the Destroyer or Leap Day. I also have reports from American, British, and Russian submarines in the Western Mediterrenian that VIPER is assembling a *massive* amphibious invasion force along the Algerian coast."

 **Ladyhawk** : "VIPER is going to invade Europe?"

 **Ranger** : "It would appear so."

 **Ladyhawk** : "What do they think this is, a game of Risk or something?"

(beat)

 **Ranger** : "Shouldn't you already have this intel brief from the CIA? Because you're the President?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Ted, I authorized an AIRSTRIKE against Langley before I left for Fort Bragg last night! You tell *me* whether I can trust them anymore!"

(shocked pause)

 **Ranger** (softly): "Damn, Julie. I had no idea things were that bad down in DC."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I feel like everything I've ever known is falling apart at the seams right now. And if I don't keep pressing home this attack against VIPER, I'm going to fall apart with it!" (beat, anguished) "Dammit, I don't like *feeling* like this!"

 **Ranger** : "No one ever does, Madam President." (beat) "Perhaps if I give you some good news before I go, you'll cheer up."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Like what?"

(the video feed from Ted's end jerks, and Julie suddenly realizes that Ted has called her from an UNTIL APC. Whit 'Diamond' Whitley sits at the pilot's seat, Jocelyn 'Starforce II' Sher is behind the co-pilot's controls, Craig 'Blink' Nguyen is looking over Jocelyn's shoulder, and Olivia 'Thelambra' d'Alembert is next to Ted. Jocelyn turns around for a brief moment and silently mouths 'Hi, Mrs. Hawkins' before smiling and turning back to her controls)

 **Ranger** : "I called in some favors. We're on our way."

 **Ladyhawk** (beat, smiling): "Thank you, Ted."

* * *

(Lajes Field, Azores, Portugal. Four hours later)

(it's after midnight in the Azores as the planes carrying the 82nd Airborne refuel and the paratroopers stretch their legs. Ladyhawk is also stretching her legs after being on a cargo aircraft for the past six hours)

 **Starforce** (over her mask radio): "Ninjette, are you in a secure location?"

 **Ladyhawk** (looking around): "Yes!"

 **Starforce** (over radio): "Okay. Coming through."

(a pinkish-white swirl of energy opens up two meters from Ladyhawk, and Starforce steps through before it collapses. He pops his faceplate open, and they share a passionate kiss)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Well?"

 **Starforce** : "Every entrance to VIPER's base in the Mbang Range that isn't facing the runway has been collapsed."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Thank God. They'll have to go through my attack to escape, then."

 **Starforce** : "Do you have reinforcements?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I talked with Ted while we were en route to Lajes. He's bringing a scratch group of superheroes from the New York City area. He also told me to expect help from the British SAS and French Foreign Legion once we secure the airfield in front of the HQ."

 **Starforce** : "Nothing from Sergei?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "He's got problems of his own right now."

 **Starforce** : "Damn. Could have used him."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Don't worry, Nerd-boy. You remember General Malcolm's briefing on War Plan Green last night, don't you?"

 **Starforce** : "I'm getting older. Refresh my memory."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Every flying B-1 in the Air Force's inventory should be hitting VIPER HQ right about now. After that, the Air Force is sending in B-52 bomb runs all night, alternating with the cruise-missile equipped submarines which have been able to get into launch position in the Gulf of Guinea while I was en-route here."

 **Starforce** : "Oh." (beat) "A shame you don't have anything nuclear available."

 **Ladyhawk** : "From what Ted's told me, I don't have that option available anymore for land-based missiles. VIPER took out our missile fields with an orbital kinetic strike."

 **Starforce** : "SOMEBODY in VIPER was paying attention to Niven and Pournelle's _Footfall_. Which was written *thirty*-*five* years ago, by the way..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "And just MAYBE, if I wasn't saddled with a military procurement system which was designed to *fail*, I wouldn't be forced to attack VIPER with 1990's defense technology!"

(beat)

 **Starforce** : "There's gotta be a way around that problem."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Relax, Nerd-boy. I have a particularly-inventive National Security Advisor who tells me that Congress' power to grant Letters of Marque and Reprisal can get me around my problems with the Defense Department and the Federal Acquisition Regulations."

 **Starforce** (beat): "Letters of Marque and Reprisal?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "How nations used to approve the use of privateers until the middle of the 19th century." (beat) "Oddly enought, the United States is the only civilized nation which still has such a provision in its laws."

 **Starforce** : "You're kidding!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Nope."

(they kiss)

 **Ladyhawk** : "C'mon, Nerd-boy. Air Force One is waiting to take us to VIPER World Headquarters."

* * *

(VIPER World HQ, somewhere in the Mbang Range of western Africa. Simultaneous with previous scene)

([2: 29] Sir Edgar Essec, the Supreme Serpent of VIPER, paces nervously in his office. A buzzer sounds)

 **Essec** : "Enter."

(an agent enters with a tablet)

 **Essec** (beat): "You are not here with the latest complaints from the Council of Thirty?"

 **Agent** : "No, Supreme Serpent. They are in the Council Chamber, monitoring the progress of Operation Human Achievement."

 **Essec** : "Good. As long as they stay out of my way, I could care less what they are doing."

 **Agent** : "I have the latest status reports, as you requested."

 **Essec** : "Proceed."

 **Agent** : "World Headquarters has taken additional damage from the small earthquakes that have been hitting our area of the Mbang Range for the past six hours."

 **Essec** : "In addition to the nuclear detonation on the north face of the ridge last night?"

 **Agent** : "Yes, Supreme Serpent."

 **Essec** : "How bad?"

 **Agent** : "All emergency exits have been collapsed. The only way into or out of the Headquarters complex is through the main hangars until we can get them cleared."

 **Essec** : "Which will be... *when*, exactly?"

 **Agent** : "We're undermanned due to the deployments in support of Operation Human Achievement. At least one day."

 **Essec** : "Get started." (beat) "Is there a chance these earthquakes were generated artificially?"

 **Agent** (beat): "It would have taken someone actually IN the tunnels to collapse them if the earthquakes were artificial in nature."

 **Essec** (angry): "Then HAVE our boffins check for quantum-displacement teleportation or residual theta-boson radiation when they clear them!"

(Essec sighs, then sits on the front of his desk)

 **Essec** : "What do we know about Operation Human Achievement so far?"

 **Agent** : "Our kinetic strikes were successful. Nobody who had land-based nuclear missiles has them anymore."

 **Essec** : "What about the American Phase?"

 **Agent** : "We have lost communications with our nests in the Washington, DC and greater New York City areas. What media reports that we have been able to intercept suggest that those nests are fighting against either American armed forces or UNTIL agents."

 **Essec** : "What about our sources in DC?"

 **Agent** : "Our asset in the CIA Director's Office was cut off in mid-report last night. We have been unable to re-establish contact since then."

 **Essec** : "President Hawkins?"

 **Agent** : "She has not been seen -- alive or dead -- in two days."

 **Essec** : "Lakewood Village, Texas? Her mansion?"

 **Agent** : "Apparently still there. There was no nuclear initiation in that location at the time the bomb run should have occurred."

 **Essec** : "Is there any news at ALL from America?"

 **Agent** : "I have unconfirmed reports from American nests which did not participate in the New York City or Washington attacks of aircraft taking off and heading east."

 **Essec** : "More data! What TYPES of aircraft? How many? Date and time stamp for each report?"

 **Agent** : "It is only a summary, Supreme Serpent. With communications still disrupted out of the United States, it will take time to assemble a coherent picture of what is being reported."

 **Essec** : "For all we know, that's time we don't have. Anything else?"

 **Agent** : "We have an unconfirmed report from the Portugese Defense Ministry in Lisbon that a sizable quantity of US Air Force planes have taken over Lajes Field in the Azores..."

(alarm klaxons go off across World Headquarters)

 **Essec** : "Dammit, what now?"

(he stalks behind his desk and hammers a button on his phone)

 **Essec** : "Ops Center. What the HELL is going on now?"

 **Phone** : "Multiple-regiment subsonic bomber raid, high altitude, inbound. The sensor returns are consistent with American B-52 bombers!"

 **Essec** : "Time to bomb runs?"

 **Phone** : "Ten minutes, Supreme Serpent."

(awkward pause)

 **Agent** (to Essec): "It *could* be a doomsday order President Hawkins left her successor..."

(there is a rumble from all around the Supreme Serpent's office as it shakes. Dust puffs down from the ceiling)

 **Essec** : "And what was THAT?"

 **Phone** : "A regiment of American B-1B bombers. They came in under our sensor net just under the speed of sound. We're compiling damage reports."

 **Agent** : "The B-52's were the distraction?"

 **Essec** : "Right now, yes. In ten minutes, not so much." (to the phone) "Everyone to battle stations. Let's show the United States Air Force why it's a bad idea to toy with the snake."

* * *

#####[ quick montage, starting at 3: 01 of the first music track ]#####

#####[ various paratroopers on the C-17s in final pre-battle 'rituals' ]#####

#####[ VIPER agents caught in a tunnel cave-in as a bomb bursts nearby ]#####

#####[ more VIPER agents in a quadblaster emplacement shooting into the sky. Something far above them gets hit and begins to tumble out of the sky ]#####

#####[ Ladyhawk leans against Starforce while he holds her, both sitting in paratrooper webbing. Her eyes are wide and forlorn ]#####

#####[ Sir Edgar Essec staggers as World HQ takes another bomb hit, and swears as more dust filters down from the ceiling ]#####

* * *

([3: 32] Above the Mbang Range, just east of the old Nigerian-Cameroon border. Sunrise)

(The C-17 designated 'Air Force One' banks hard onto a westerly heading so to the enemy it will be coming out of the rising sun. Its squadron mates follow suit)

 **Loadmaster** : "SIXTY SECONDS TO DROP."

(Ladyhawk is already in Starforce's grasp. She knocks on his faceplate, and it pops open)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Nerd-boy? Jitters."

(they kiss)

 **Paratroopers** (en masse): "OO-RAH!"

(they break for air and smile sheepishly)

 **Starforce** : "Your parachute stands ready, Ninjette."

(his faceplate slides back into position as General Malcolm walks up to Ladyhawk)

 **Malcolm** (to Ladyhawk): "Madam President, one last time. Are you SURE I can't talk you out of dropping with us?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "General, my husband and I have 35 years of experience with fighting VIPER, and I WILL not order you and your men into a battle that I'm not willing to fight myself."

(this earns another 'OO-RAH!' from the soldiers)

(the alarm sounds, and both side doors open)

 **Malcolm** : "God be with you, Madam President."

 **Loadmaster** : "Madam President? You and your husband will be first out the starboard door."

(Starforce and Ladyhawk take their positions in front of the door. The engine noise and slipstream are deafening as the forested ridges of the Mbang Mountains and smoke from the leadoff bomb-runs stream by underneath Air Force One)

 **Loadmaster** (slapping Starforce in the back): "GO GO GO!!"

([3: 58] with Ladyhawk firmly in his grasp, Starforce throws himself out of the C-17, lights his forcefield, and streaks toward the ground. Blaster fire streams erratically up toward them)

 **Starforce** : "The B-1s seem to have missed a few people."

 **Ladyhawk** : "They had to keep the runway intact so the 101st could come in behind..." (Danger Sense goes off) "CORKSCREW RIGHT!!"

(Four much-heavier pulson beams scorch the air around them as Starforce twists through the recommended evasive)

 **Starforce** (locating the offending quadblaster): "And I just found our personal LZ! Stand by..."

(Starforce brakes to a violent halt in the middle of an open-air quadblaster emplacement. His forcefield flickers, releasing Ladyhawk, and he immediately flash-steps vertically to start hosing down the space surrounding the emplacement with his TK. Both her katanas appear in her hands)

 **Ladyhawk** (to the agents manning the emplacement): "Hello, boys!"

(Before the agents can draw their blaster carbines on her, she spins like a dervish, and the emplacement's crew drops, dead [Dragon Rides the Whirlwind - 2m AE on her katanas])

 **Ladyhawk** (yelling to Starforce as she sheaths her katanas): "CLEAR!"

 **Starforce** (eyeing the paratroopers now almost on the ground): "CAN YOU USE IT?"

 **Ladyhawk** (looking at the quadblaster): "Should be able to. Stay out of my firing arcs, Nerd-boy!"

(A quadblaster on the other side of the runway opposite from Ladyhawk suddenly starts firing into the VIPER agents)

 **Starforce** : "That's gotta be the SAS team!"

(for the next minute, Starforce, Ladyhawk, and the SAS team continue to suppress VIPER's response to the 82nd Division's drop. The VIPER blaster fire dwindles, then stops)

 **Ladyhawk** : "IS THAT ALL OF THEM?"

 **Starforce** (beat): "LOOKS LIKE IT!"

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

(Sergei 'Warlord' Varinnikov appears in full kit, hunched over. He registers his surroundings and slowly straightens)

 **Starforce** : "Sergei?"

(Warlord impassively counts down from 3 to 0 using only the fingers of his right gauntlet. When he reaches zero, the northern sky behind the mountain range slowly lights up as if something huge had just exploded far beyond it)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Sergei, WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!?"

 **Warlord** : "VIPER hacked the _Tashkent_ and had enabled the self-destruct protocol on the main power core. I put the crew off in escape pods and de-orbited her somewhere useful." (beat, menacingly) "I would have words with the Supreme Serpent and the Council of 30 for that act of war against Central Asia."

 **Ladyhawk** (to Warlord): "Then get in line and wait your turn. I've had a rougher week than you so far."

 **Starforce** (puzzled): "Sergei, what was VIPER doing in the Sahara that required you to literally nuke it from orbit with your flagship?"

 **Warlord** : "It was actually the coast of Algeria and it was the marshalling area for their now-aborted invasion of Europe."

(shocked pause. Starforce is not so shocked as to be unable to use 'Lightning Calculator' to estimate the size of explosion necessary to be visible across 2,000 kilometers)

 **Starforce** (small voice): "100 megatons?"

 **Warlord** : "Minimum. You'll understand if I was in too much of a hurry to get better data on the final yield?"

(a contrail sails up from above the hangar entrances into the mountain to their left)

 **Starforce** : "Dammit, I missed an exit."

(the contrail drops down onto the runway in front of Starforce and Warlord. When the hurricane of dust and debris clears, Viperia is standing in front of them)

 **Starforce** (small and falsetto voice): "Oh, crap!"

 **Viperia** : "YOUR PRESENCE HERE IS A DESECRATION OF THE MOTHER VIPER! PREPARE TO PAY FOR YOUR SACRILEGE!!"

 **Warlord** (private frequency to Starforce): "WHO is she?"

 **Starforce** : "Viperia. VIPER's weapon of last resort." (beat) "Julie and I fought her to a draw in New York City five years ago." /* "International Treasure" */

 **Warlord** (forcefield rippling): "Well then, brother. This should be easy."

(Warlord cuts loose with a burst of rail-gun fire and hits 3 times for a total of 1 BODY and 6 STUN. Blood flows from Viperia's wounds. She looks disbelievingly at her wounds, then at Warlord)

 **Viperia** : "You will PAY for that, Metal Man!"

(28d6 full-speed move-through does 13 STUN after defenses. Warlord bounces over the tarmac in front of VIPER World HQ, springs into the air, and hits Viperia with a Neurotranq grenade for 22 STUN)

(Viperia screams, closes with him in mid-air, and they exchange blows hand-to-hand. The result of that exchange is Warlord doing 6 STUN to Viperia)

(Viperia flies off with Warlord in pursuit. Both Starforce and Ladyhawk lose them around the first mountain. but the thunder of their blows and weapons fire can be heard for a while after that)

 **Starforce** (to Ladyhawk): "Well, what do you know. It *was* easy!"

* * *

(in front of VIPER World HQ. An hour later)

(The airfield in front of VIPER's HQ is bustling with activity as V-30s and C-17s for the 101st Airborne continue the buildup for the final assault on VIPER HQ. A shooting star stops at the entrance to the 82nd Airborne's HQ tent, and Starforce drops Ladyhawk off)

 **Ladyhawk** (walking in): "Status?"

 **Malcolm** : "The airfield is secure, Madam President. VIPER has fallen back within their fortress inside the mountain behind us."

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "Was it me, or did the agents that opposed our landing seem... green?"

 **Malcolm** : "You noticed it too? I've been getting that report consistently from all my field commanders!"

(An African general in French Foreign Legion BDUs walks in, leading some more soldiers and staff officers from the Foreign Legion)

 **FFL General** : "Phillipe Boigny, Foreign Legion. May I speak to your commanding officer?"

(Ladyhawk and General Malcolm look at each other)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Right now, I think that would be me."

(shocked pause from the Foreign Legion delegation)

 **Boigny** : "Mon dieu! Madame President, forgive me. I did not expect you to be here after what happened in America..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "My sensei taught me that if you want to kill a snake, you cut its head off. Why WOULDN'T I be here, General?"

(General Boigny's shock turns into a feral and approving smile)

 **Malcolm** (to Boigny): "She and her husband took a gun emplacement and helped clear the runway for us."

(as General Boigny looks at her with awed respect, a sergeant runs up)

 **Staffer** : "Madam President, I have the Vice President on secure channel from Washington."

 **Ladyhawk** (to Malcolm and Boigny): "I need to take this call."

 **Malcolm** : "I'll bring the Legion up to speed, Ma'am."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Please and thank you!"

(she smiles and accompanies the sergeant to a captured VIPER APC that has been converted into a comm center. Vice President DJ Johnson is waiting on a flatscreen)

 **Ladyhawk** : "DJ! Give me some good news."

 **Golden Avenger** : "Second Amendment 1, VIPER 0. The American People have beaten VIPER."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Good. The 82nd Airborne has secured our LZ in front of their World Headquarters, and as soon as the French Foreign Legion and 101st Airborne get formed up properly we'll be storming it. I'll be personally hunting down the Supreme Serpent after we force the entrance."

 **Golden Avenger** : "Is there anything more we can send your way?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "No, but there is something you can do for me."

 **Golden Avenger** : "Name it."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I heard what VIPER did to our land-based missiles. Do we have ANY strategic nuclear forces left?"

 **Golden Avenger** : "Only the Navy."

 **Ladyhawk** : "They'll do. If I should die in combat today, my final order as President is to have EVERY SLBM in range launch at my current co-ordinates."

(shocked pause)

 **Ladyhawk** : "One way or another. VIPER. Dies. TODAY."

 **Golden Avenger** (beat): "Understood, Madam President. Godspeed."

 **Ladyhawk** : "You, too."

(the call disconnects. As Julie walks out of the comm centr APC, three V-30's in UNTIL livery flare out for a landing)

 **Ladyhawk** (muttered): "About time."

(the APCs land and lower their ramps. With a blur of motion from the lead APC, Ranger appears in front of the President in full kit as UNTIL agents stream out of the other two)

 **Ranger** : "Leave anything for us, Madam President?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Ted? I'm still Julie! What IS it with you walking on pins and needles around me all the time?"

 **Ranger** : "You ARE the President of the United States these days."

(awkward pause)

 **Ladyhawk** : "The 82nd Airborne has secured the airfield. The 101st and the Foreign Legion are going to require someone on the sharp end of the stick to force their way into VIPER's HQ."

 **Ranger** : "Has Viperia been seen?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Sergei is taking care of her as we speak."

 **Ranger** (beat): "Is that all he's doing?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Well, he *did* sort of deorbit the _Tashkent_ on VIPER's European Invasion fleet, too."

 **Ranger** (eyes widening): "Ah. THAT explains the tsunami that obliterated the French and Italian Riviera before we landed."

(shocked pause)

 **Ladyhawk** : "WHAT?"

 **Ranger** : "SOMETHING hit the Algerian coastline at over 100 megatons of yield about an hour ago. By startling coincidence, Ground Zero was the marshalling area for that VIPER invasion of Europe I was telling you about yesterday."

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "Oh."

(there is a blur of motion, and Starforce appears next to Ranger and Ladyhawk)

 **Starforce** : "Oh, there you are! Any chance we're going to break into VIPER HQ today, or do you need to talk it over with Ninjette some more?"

(beat)

 **Ranger** : "Enthusiast."

* * *

(three mountains to the west of VIPER World HQ. Simultaneous with previous scene)

(Viperia hits the ground and bounces, CON-stunned. Warlord lands next to her, unsteadily. His armor is massively dented, and he is out of ammunition for his rail-gun)

(Wearily, Warlord raises his right arm and triggers the Vari-beam for the killing shot. It sputters, flashes a few times, and dies)

 **Warlord** : "Der'mo." /* crap */

(Viperia recovers from being stunned and with great difficulty drags herself to her feet as Warlord's suit switches over to emergency batteries)

 **Viperia** (gasping): "Metal Man, no one has stood before my wrath as you have."

 **Warlord** : "Chert poberi chert poberi CHERT POBERI..." /* dammit */

(with great effort, she rips open the front of Warlord's now-immobile suit and yanks Sergei out)

 **Viperia** : "No one has ever made me FEEL as you have!"

(Sergei closes his eyes, awaiting the killing blow. To his surprise, he feels the unique touch of human lips on his. Repeatedly and passionately)

 **Warlord** (internal monologue): [[what the hell. Go with it, Sergei]]

(He reciprocates the kiss)

* * *

(VIPER HQ. Five minutes later)

/* suggested music (next three scenes): [Main Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8VGJGXMUhmc) from Marvel's _The Avengers_ */

(the Supreme Serpent is with the mass of VIPER agents in the Main Hangar awaiting the superheroes and troops on the other side of the hangar door)

 **Essec** : "What are we facing?"

 **Agent** : "The President of the United States, her husband, a scratch group of New York City superheroes organized by the UNTIL Director-General, a platoon of British SAS, a brigade of the French Foreign Legion, and the American Army's 101st Airborne Division."

 **Essec** : "What of Viperia?"

 **Agent** : "Last seen an hour ago in personal combat with the supervillain Warlord."

 **Essec** : "Dammit."

 **Agent 2** : "Oh, crap!"

 **Essec** : "What?"

 **Agent 2** : "Dr. Hawkins is live-streaming his battlesuit's sensor feed over the Internet!"

 **Essec** : "Show me."

(the agent holds up a tablet. The HD video is of something happening on the other side of the Main Hangar Door)

 **Ladyhawk** (over internet feed [0: 34]): "People of Earth, this is the President of the United States. Right now, I am outside the World Headquarters of VIPER in Western Africa, preparing to storm it with UNTIL, the French Foreign Legion, and the 101st Airborne!"

(beat)

 **Ladyhawk** (continuing while feed pixellates briefly): "The person leading VIPER on the other side of the hangar doors is Sir Edgar Essec, Supreme Serpent of VIPER and a traitor to Mankind!"

(shocked pause)

 **Ladyhawk** (continuing): "Once my forces penetrate the Supreme Serpent's headquarters complex, I promise you that I will personally hunt him down and kill him LIVE on the Internet!"

 **Essec** (murmured): "That'll be the day..."

 **Ladyhawk** (continuing [0: 48]): "Citizens of Earth, let this day be forever known as the day that we threw off the yoke of coercion! The day we stood on our own two legs and told those who think they have the right to rule all of us to go fuck themselves! This is the day that VIPER *DIES*!!"

(the agent cuts the Internet feed)

 **Essec** : "She has an inflated opinion of herself..."

(the hangar door rings with the impact of multiple RPGs on the other side)

 **Essec** : "STEADY..."

(with a tortured, rending shriek the entire door is pulled out of the frame. Diamond hoists it above his head with both arms and smiles)

 **Diamond** : "Knock, knock."

* * *

(Main Hangar, VIPER World HQ. One second later)

 ****([1: 05] as blaster fire streams off and around Diamond, electrical-looking fire fills half of the hangar from an energy shuriken [set for AE END Drain] which has just detonated. 16 agents collapse, unconscious. More agents pour in from an access corridor to the side as Ladyhawk leads the superheroes, agents, and soldiers on a charge into the hangar with one katana drawn)

(with a sharp BOOM! Ranger appears next to Diamond as 10 more VIPER agents inside the Main Hangar collapse unconscious)

 **Ranger** (catching his breath): "I had to hit each one TWICE! Either I'm getting older or these guys are tougher than they used to make them..."

(Jocelyn completes a flash-step into another cluster of VIPER agents and force-flashes them, CON-stunning them all)

 **Jocelyn** : "B, final answer, Director-General. They've been getting tougher."

 **Starforce** (smashing a Dragon-suited agent into the back wall HARD with 120 STR TK): "Do tell!"

(more and more platoons of the French Foreign Legion and the 101st Airborne storm into the hangar, shooting up anything in sight wearing a VIPER uniform)

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

(Blink appears with a struggling VIPER squadron commander)

 **Blink** (to Thelambra): "How about this one?"

(a glow of psionic power surrounds Thelambra's head)

 **Thelambra** : "Perfect. He knows." (placing a hand on Blink's head) "Got it?"

 **Blink** : "Yes!" (turns toward the melee) "Starforce?"

 **Starforce** : "What?"

 **Jocelyn** : "He meant me, Dad!"

 **Ladyhawk** (throwing an energy shuriken set for flash-bang): "Focus, Nerd-boy!"

(with a blur, Jocelyn flash-steps over to Blink as the flash-bang goes off)

 **Thelambra** : "Ms. Sher, are you ready to hack the Serpentine Network?"

 **Jocelyn** : "Let's do this."

 **Blink** (placing a hand on both Jocelyn and Thelambra): "Here we go, ladies..."

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

(there is another sharp BOOM! as Ranger takes 10 more VIPER agents out)

 ****(Starforce makes a PER roll, and sees Sir Edgar behind the mass of VIPER agents at the front of the hangar dug into the mountain [1: 25])

 **Starforce** : "Oh, THERE you are!"

(one flash-step later, he's behind the Supreme Serpent)

 **Essec** (angry): "Out of my way, Dr. Hawkins."

 **Starforce** : "Bite me."

 **Essec** : "What hope do you have of defeating me in combat, now?"

 **Starforce** : "Where would you like me to start?"

 **Essec** : "You fool. It has been said that no mortal man shall take down the Supreme Serpent of VIPER!"

(Starforce starts laughing)

 **Essec** : "What's so funny?"

 **Starforce** (still chuckling): "Sir Edgar, have you ever read _Lord of the Rings_?"

 **Essec** : "No..."

 **Ladyhawk** (appearing behind the Supreme Serpent): "You should have."

 ****(Ladyhawk's spin-kick sends Essec flying. He makes his Acrobatics roll, and tumbles to his feet [1: 41])

 **Ladyhawk** : "How would you like to fight a woman for the fate of the world?"

* * *

(Main Hangar, VIPER World HQ, one second later)

(Ladyhawk's Danger Sense screams warning. She makes her Acrobatics roll, and her 'Artful Dodging' power kicks in. Which is a good thing, because the Serpent's Coil RKA attack [5d6-1 RKA APx2 5m AE explosion] Sir Edgar just threw at her otherwise would have done 1 BODY and 19 STUN)

(Sir Edgar is already running to the back of the hangar before Ladyhawk finishes her almost-impossible twisting through the shrapnel cloud)

 **Starforce** (looking in the direction Sir Edgar ran and snarling): "I don't think so..."

(One flash-step later, Starforce has cut off Sir Edgar from a formerly-hidden tunnel entrance at the back of the hangar)

 **Starforce** (faux-heroic voice): "Not so fast, evil..."

(Sir Edgar hits Starforce with a Serpent's Coil grenade. He finds himself inside a 10 BODY, 15 PD/ED Entangle. Starforce loses an action phase blowing out of the Entangle with 120 STR TK)

 **Starforce** (into the tunnel): "I WASN'T FINISHED!"

(Ladyhawk runs past Starforce)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Which way?"

 **Starforce** : "Down the tunnel!" (beat) "I can seal him in there..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "NO! I have to deal with him IN PUBLIC!"

 **Starforce** : "When did YOU start holding the idiot ball, Ninjette?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Just shut up and spot him for me, Nerd-boy! Let's go!"

* * *

(Datacenter, VIPER World HQ. Simultaneous with previous scene)

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

(Blink, Jocelyn, and Thelambra flash into existence in the middle of the datacenter. The surprised VIPER personnel become unconscious VIPER personnel in short order thanks to Blink's teleportation boxing, Jocelyn's electrogravitic shocks, and two cabinets which inexplicably toppled over on top of the agents about to attack Thelambra)

/* note -- Jocelyn doesn't throw up on teleports anymore because she engineered a chip that sits on her vagus nerve and neutralizes that problem */

 **Blink** (beat): "That was easy!"

 **Thelambra** (to Blink): "You, off. My husband needs you!"

 **Blink** : "Yes, ma'am."

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

(Jocelyn locates a console terminal in short order as Thelambra secures the VIPER personnel)

 **Jocelyn** (murmured): "Unlocked and logged in as root. Doesn't VIPER even TEACH basic IT security anymore?"

(she starts frantically typing)

 **Thelambra** : "That's a good thing, right?"

 **Jocelyn** (frantically typing): "Yes, for what I'm intending to do."

(windows start appearing on the surrounding screens)

 **Thelambra** : "You're not hacking SERPENTINE?"

 **Jocelyn** : "That's plan B. For a system with the amount of data and artificial intelligence SERPENTINE has, I much prefer plan A."

 **Thelambra** : "Which is..."

 **Jocelyn** : "Be the trojan horse for someone who actually has some experience at hacking AIs."

(another window pops open, and we see Jillian 'Firewall' Hawkins yawning in the Dining Room of Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II)

 **Firewall** : "'bout time. Do you have ANY idea what time it is in Dallas right now?"

 **Jocelyn** : "Don't know, don't care. Got the IP?"

 **Firewall** : "Yeah, yeah, hang on to your battlesuit..." (taptaptap) "Okay, I'm in."

(beat, as Jillian starts opening multiple virtual windows on her end)

 **Firewall** (eyes widening): "Ohmigod. Oh, my God. OH. MY. GOD!!"

 **Jocelyn** : "What?"

 **Firewall** (mouth open in amazement looking at her virtual windows): "I've died and gone to Toyland! I haven't seen a system THIS sophisticated since I broke into Sennacherib for Mom and Dad!" /* 'The Prisoner of Doctor Destroyer' */

 **Jocelyn** : "Problems?"

 **Firewall** : "Other than the ping latency sucking asteroids, no." (beat, smiling) "'Kay, then, here's what I need you to do at your end..."

* * *

(underneath VIPER World HQ. Two minutes later)

/* suggested music (next three Ladyhawk scenes): [March to Victory](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XDipcRYg0p4), by SimBi J */

(Starforce and Ladyhawk are deep in the caverns underneath VIPER World HQ)

 **Starforce** (private frequency to Ladyhawk): "Ninjette! Rebreather!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Why?"

 **Starforce** : "The gas mix in the cavern you're about to enter isn't right. Lots of natural anesthetics, and more stuff my onboard computer can't analyze."

 **Ladyhawk** : "The Supreme Serpent?"

 **Starforce** : "Still on his trail. I'll let you know when you don't need the rebreather."

 **Ladyhawk** : "'kay, then."

(Starforce looks around the cavern before he continues his pursuit of the Supreme Serpent. Something catches his eye on IR and Detect Energy)

 **Starforce** (internal monologue): [[what the hell IS that in the back of the caverns?]] (beat) [[it almost looks... alive!]]

(beat)

 **Starforce** (internal monologue): [[focus, Bob. Find the Supreme Serpent]]

(he flies through the caverns, following the heat trace of Sir Edgar's footprints)

 **Starforce** (private frequency to Ladyhawk): "Okay, once you leave the cavern you're in now, you can put the rebreather back."

(he looks ahead, and can now make out Sir Edgar on IR)

 **Starforce** : "Gotcha."

(Starforce flash-steps, and blurs into existence next to Sir Edgar)

 **Starforce** : "Miss me?"

(16d6 TK Martial Strike slams Sir Edgar into the tunnel wall for 25 STUN)

 **Essec** (wincing with pain): "Bastard."

(Sir Edgar hits Starforce with *another* Serpent's Coil grenade and runs deeper into the tunnel)

 **Starforce** (wasting another action phase destroying the Entangle): "DAMMIT! Not *another* Slinky of Doom!"

 **Ladyhawk** (running past Starforce): "Keep at him, Nerd-boy! He can't have too many more left!"

 **Starforce** : "Is that supposed to reassure me?"

* * *

(Second Floor, VIPER World HQ. Simultaneous with previous scene)

(Spearheaded by Ranger and his scratch group of NYC-area superheroes, the French Foreign Legion and the 101st Airborne are smashing their way through VIPER World Headquarters)

 **Diamond** (shockwaving the corridor in front of them): "Hey, Ranger!"

 **Ranger** : "Yeah?"

 **Diamond** : "Is it me, or do the internal defenses on this floor seem to be targeting VIPER agents?"

 **Ranger** : "I've been noticing that, too for the past couple of minutes."

(zzzzZZZZZAP!!)

(Blink reappears from doing teleportation boxing with a squadron of VIPER agents)

 **Blink** : "I've been noticing it, too." (beat) "I think Starforce has successfully hacked their computer network!"

(with a BOOM, Ranger enters the Speed Zone and reappears next to Diamond. The squad of VIPER agents that has run up to oppose them collapses unconscious)

 **Diamond** (to Ranger): "Director-General Jameson?"

 **Ranger** : "Yes?"

 **Diamond** : "Get your ass back to the headquarters tent!"

(beat)

 **Ranger** : "Excuse me?"

 **Diamond** : "We've got this. Now go back and lead!"

 **Ranger** (shocked): "This has been MY fight my entire adult life, as much as it has been yours..."

 **Diamond** : "Theodore, do I need to CARRY you back? Because I will..."

(tense pause)

 **Diamond** : "Director-General Eckhardt died in my arms on Leap Day. I don't want to relive that moment with you in this battle!"

(beat)

 **Ranger** : "Right."

(with a blur, he vanishes)

* * *

(VIPER World HQ. A minute later)

(a bookcase pivots open in the Supreme Serpent's office, and Sir Edgar runs out. Panting, he shuts the bookcase behind him)

 **Essec** : "Scimitar, scimitar... THERE!"

(Sir Edgar grabs and unsheaths his scimitar off his desk as he runs past it. He puts his hand on the doorknob as the bookcase is blown off its mounting by Starforce's TK)

(sthuuUUNGGG!!)

(One of Ladyhawk's katanas quivers as it buries itself inches deep into the door, inches from Sir Edgar's face. He turns and sees Ladyhawk stepping over the remains of the bookcase/secret door)

 **Ladyhawk** (other katana in her right hand): "You run well, Mr. Supreme Serpent. You should have gone into Track instead of World Domination."

(facing Ladyhawk, he attempts to open the door to back out. Starforce flash-steps into the office and forcibly holds the door in place with his TK)

 **Starforce** (eerily matter-of-fact): "Where do you think you're going, Sir Edgar?"

(Sir Edgar straightens and tosses his head defiantly)

 **Essec** : "To your funerals."

 **Starforce** (to Ladyhawk): "The quality of supervillain soliloquies has *really* gone downhill since I depowered my father, don't you think?"

 **Ladyhawk** (prowling toward Sir Edgar): "Starforce? Focus."

(Sir Edgar salutes with his scimitar and waits for her in guard position, moving sideways away from the door)

 **Ladyhawk** (to Sir Edgar): "I repeat my offer from five minutes ago, Sir Edgar. How would you like to duel a woman for the fate of the world?"

 **Essec** : "It would be my pleasure, Madam President."

* * *

(Field HQ, 82nd Airborne Division, outside VIPER World HQ, simultaneous with previous scene)

(Ranger walks into Field HQ)

 **Malcolm** : "General!"

 **Ranger** : "Director-General these days."

 **Malcolm** : "I was in PRIMUS as a butterbar. Old habits die hard."

(Ted chuckles)

 **Malcolm** (continuing): "Your reinforcements were just what we needed to break into their fortress. VIPER has fallen back into the upper floors and they're trying to attrit us, room by room."

 **Boigny** : "Worst-case scenario, they still run out of bodies before we do."

 **Ranger** : "And the Supreme Serpent?"

(the general points to a flatscreen streaming something live)

 **Malcolm** : "Got a video feed from Dr. Hawkins. The *President* is pursuing that sumbitch underneath their fortress as we speak!"

 **Ranger** : "Just like Julie." (beat, focuses on the flatscreen) "Wait, it looks like they're above ground, now."

 **Army Staffer** : "Did the President just throw a KATANA at that dude?"

 **FFL Staffer** : "Merde sainte! She's going to FIGHT him!"

(the hubbub around the HQ dies as everyone stares at the face-off in shock and astonishment)

* * *

(The Supreme Serpent's Office, VIPER World HQ. One second later)

(Ladyhawk's katana and Sir Edgar's scimitar are now touching. Tense pause, then Sir Edgar smiles)

(Sir Edgar bites down hard. Noxious vapors stream out of his mouth, briefly enveloping both him and Ladyhawk [5d6 No Normal Defense Ranged Killing Attack, 1 meter Area Effect, no range, personal immunity]. Ladyhawk starts coughing and gagging, and on IR Starforce watches with alarm as she collapses to her knees)

(the cloud disperses. Ladyhawk is on her knees and her free hand, face down, still gasping and gagging)

 **Essec** : "None can stand before the Breath of Nama -- or the Supreme Serpent's blade."

(Essec brings his scimitar down in a two-handed chop to kill Ladyhawk while she is still coughing. Without looking, Ladyhawk parries the deathblow with her katana)

 **Essec** : "No matter. A few more seconds, and you'll thank me for my cold steel."

(Essec repeats the attempted deathblow. Ladyhawk blocks it again without looking, then follows with a blind riptose which Essec barely deflects in time)

 **Essec** (stepping back): "What?!?"

 **Ladyhawk** (catching her breath): "Yeah. About that poison gas attack, Sir Edgar?"

(tense pause as Ladyhawk suddenly looks up at Essec. Her grin is feral and predatory)

 **Ladyhawk** : "It's not so effective against the best medical nanotechnology in the Galaxy."

(the room rings with the clash of their blades. Ladyhawk beats Essec's attack back with almost contemptuous ease, still on her knees, then gut-punches Essec for 21 STUN, knocking him back through the room)

 **Ladyhawk** (standing, voice ringing through the room): "My name is Julia Dormyer Hawkins, President of the United States!"

(she allows him to charge her, easily parries another attack from Essec's blade and, using that parry as her pivot point, martial-throws him head over heels. He makes his breakfall roll and lands on his feet, but fails his EGO roll and is now fighting angry)

 **Ladyhawk** (continuing): "VIPER killed my parents!!"

(Essec charges Ladyhawk again and runs straight into the cloud of marbles she just dropped on the floor. The furious clash of blades is woefully off-target, because Essec is fighting to keep on his feet)

 **Essec** (angry, springing back to his feet): "FIGHT, DAMN YOU!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Then prepare to die."

(They each push their strength as their blades meet again, Essec in an straightforward overhand chop, Ladyhawk merely to stop his blade. Essec's steel shatters against Ladyhawk's destreum)

(Essec drops the hilt of his ruined weapon as Ladyhawk backs him up to the wall next to the door, the tip of her katana against his throat)

(Sir Edgar registers where he his. Smiling, he reaches up with his left hand and tugs at Ladyhawk's other katana. It doesn't budge)

 **Ladyhawk** (cutting Sir Edgar's hand open for 1 BODY): "Cut that out. It's distracting."

(for a moment, Sir Edgar glares at Ladyhawk. Then, he smiles)

 **Essec** : "If it is your intent to destroy VIPER this day, President Hawkins, perhaps you may wish to reconsider that course of action."

 **Ladyhawk** : "You're wasting your breath, Sir Edgar. There is nothing you can possibly say to me that will make me spare your life."

 **Essec** : "Hear me out, Madam President. VIPER's coils are EVERYWHERE. Journalism, information systems, finance, government, education... even religion!" (beat) "If you end my life here and now and liquidate the Council of 30 who cower in their chambers as we speak, what do you think happens to civilization worldwide?"

 **Starforce** : "Ninjette, don't listen to him. He's lying..."

 **Essec** : "Am I now, Dr. Hawkins?" (to Ladyhawk) "The end of Civilization, Madam President. Complete and utter collapse. A Dark Ages far beyond anything suffered after the fall of Rome! THAT is the future to which you will condemn Mankind for uncounted generations IF YOU DESTROY VIPER!"

(tense pause)

 **Essec** : "Quite the dilemna, isn't it?"

 **Starforce** : "Julie?"

 **Essec** : "Allow me to make your decision easier, President Hawkins. Today, you were clearly my superior in combat. I concede that magnaminously and without regret." (beat) "If you stay your sword hand this day... if you save the world by showing forgiveness and sparing my life, I will use my powers and connections as the Supreme Serpent of VIPER to gift you anything you want."

 **Ladyhawk** (beat, ominously sultry): "Anything I ask, Sir Edgar?"

 **Essec** (smugly, almost sensually): "Anything your heart desires, Julia."

(tense pause)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Okay, then."

(she pulls her blade away from Sir Edgar. Sir Edgar smiles)

 **Ladyhawk** (continuing, eerily matter-of-fact): "I want my Mommy and Daddy back, you son of a bitch."

(Sir Edgar's eyes widen in horror. It's the last thing he ever does)

(Ladyhawk's katana moves almost too fast to perceive as she decapitates Sir Edgar with a single stroke. She catches his head in mid-air)

 **Starforce** (awed): "Damn..."

 **Ladyhawk** (to Starforce): "With me. Let's finish this."

(she opens the door and exits. Starforce pauses only long enough to casually pull her other katana from it)

* * *

(Council Chamber, VIPER World HQ. One minute later)

(the door disintegrates under Starforce's TK punch. Before any of the Council of 30 can get up to attempt an escape, Starforce's 60 STR area-effect TK slams them back into their seats.)

 **Starforce** (drifting through the room to get a better camera angle): "I didn't tell any of you to get up."

(Ladyhawk strides into the chamber and walks up to Sir Edgar's seat. She throws his head onto the table)

 **Ladyhawk** (to the Council of 30): "I thank you all for your help in cementing my legacy as President of the United States."

(a panicked babble starts from the Council Members. Ladyhawk slaps the flat of her katana against the table, causing the blade to ring)

 **Ladyhawk** : "SHUT UP!!"

(the council falls silent)

 **Ladyhawk** (continuing, pointing her katana at the Council): "I'll keep this simple. Surrender to me here and now, and I will be merciful. Or, you can defy me." (beat, indicating Essec's head) "Your Supreme Serpent did."

(stunned, shocked pause. Ladyhawk sits down in Sir Edgar's old chair and quietly regards the Council of 30 over steepled hands)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Take your time."

* * *

(VIPER Council Chamber. Ten minutes later)

(Soldiers have restrained and marched off the last of the Council of 30. Ranger walks up to Ladyhawk and Starforce)

 **Ranger** : When you started researching ProStar's financials 35 years ago did you EVER expect this day to happen?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Honestly? No!"

(beat, then Ranger puts his hands on Ladyhawk's shoulders)

 **Ranger** : "We'll handle the cleanup, Madam President. Go home. You've more than earned it."

(Ranger leaves, barking orders to the UNTIL agents following him as he does so)

(Starforce and Ladyhawk are now the only ones left in the Chamber. Beat, then Ladyhawk suddenly doubles over vomiting)

 **Starforce** (panicked): "Oh my God! His poison really DID affect you!"

 **Ladyhawk** (stopping Starforce): "No, dear. It's only stress." (beat, some more dry heaves) "I'm fine."

(she stands back up and hugs Starforce. Long pause)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Please tell me that didn't go out over the media feed."

 **Starforce** : "I cut it a minute ago. Your secret's safe, Ninjette."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I can't believe it's finally over..."

 **Voice** : "Is it, now?"

(the voice is coming from a man of indeterminate age who is now sitting on the Council table)

 **Starforce** : "Where'd you come from?"

 **Man** : "Do you remember the cave you chased Sir Edgar through not 15 minutes ago?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "The one I needed my rebreather to go through?"

 **Man** : "Yes, that one."

 **Starforce** : "There was a HUGE energy and IR signature in one end. Almost like something was alive back there."

 **Man** : "That was my baseline form you saw, son of Zerstoiten."

 **Starforce** (beat): "It wasn't human."

 **Man** : "I'm NOT human. I've merely taken this form to give you an appearance more sympathetic to your esthetics."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Who -- or WHAT -- ARE you?"

 **Man** : "You may call me 'Nama'." (beat) "I am first and foremost a trickster god."

 **Ladyhaw** : "So what does that make you with respect to VIPER?"

 **Nama** : "Its reason for existence."

(shocked pause)

 **Ladyhawk** (dangerously): "Oh, really?"

 **Starforce** (muttered): "Just like Boskone in the _Lensman_ saga! There IS no top..."

(Ladyhawk's katanas appears in her hand)

 **Ladyhawk** : "So once I deal with you, VIPER is truly over?"

(Starforce hurriedly switches spectral filters in his helmet to 'Detect Energy' and pales at what he sees. He flash-steps between Ladyhawk and Nama)

 **Starforce** (to Ladyhawk): "Uh, FYI Ninjette? Nama's power level makes Doctor Destroyer look like a Fisher-Price toy!"

(Ladyhawk freezes before she can stride around Starforce and do battle with Nama)

 **Starforce** (to Ladyhawk, continuing): "Yeah, you *might* want to reconsider that course of action."

(tense pause, then Ladyhawk finally sheaths her katanas)

 **Ladyhawk** (to Nama): "Trickster god, you said?"

 **Nama** (strangely relieved): "The original. To the Norse, I was Loki. To the Indian subcontinent, Hanuman. To the First Peoples of your continent, Coyote." (beat) "I have worn many faces to many people over the years."

 **Starforce** (deadpan): "A *true* trickster god would be making that explanation up on the fly."

 **Nama** (beat): "You have a *uniquely* warped sense of humor, Dr. Hawkins! I like that in a mortal."

(beat while Ladyhawk slowly sits down on the opposite end of the Council table from Nama)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Why did you create VIPER?"

 **Nama** : "Since the two of you were born, people have existed who potentially have the power to destroy me." (beat) "VIPER was supposed to be my bodyguard to prevent that from happening."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Fat lot of good they did for you just now."

 **Nama** : "I concur, Madam President."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Perhaps they would have benefitted from a more hands-on approach from you?"

 **Nama** : "In my baseline form, I have no hands."

 **Starforce** : "Yeah, that *might* be a problem."

 **Nama** (beat, looking at Starforce): "If there was ever a position in a pantheon for a god of Sarcasm, son of Zerstoiten, you would be perfect!"

 **Starforce** (to Nama): "Thank you!"

 **Ladyhawk** (to Nama): "Don't encourage him." (beat) "Why be a trickster to us?"

 **Nama** : "Humanity amuses me. For one whose life is so epheremal compared to mine, it's a little difficult to explain."

 **Ladyhawk** : "But yet you are afraid of what we could do to you should we live up to our potential."

 **Nama** : "Yes." (beat) "Where were you when the organization DEMON attempted to bring Sharna-Gorak back into this plane of existence?"

(Ladyhawk looks at Starforce)

 **Starforce** : "The Demonflame incident in Boston, Fall of 1986."

 **Ladyhawk** (to Starforce): "Oh." (to Nama) "We weren't involved. A friend of ours was, however." /* Spiritual Warrior played the role that Blink did in the CU version */

 **Nama** : "THAT is what you are capable of doing to me!" (beat) "Even *I* am susceptible to impulses of self-preservation."

 **Starforce** : "Given the nature of that particular threat, that's understandable."

 **Nama** : "You would have me be dependent upon your governments and your United Nations for my continued safety? ESPECIALLY after the events of today?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "That depends on how malicious you intend to be in the future."

 **Nama** : "You would have better success rewriting the natural laws of this universe than to depend upon my good behavior. Trickster archetype, remember?"

(beat)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Perhaps you need a hobby, then."

 **Nama** : "Oh?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "The peoples of this continent. Instead of being your playthings, perhaps they would be better served by you as wards?"

 **Nama** : "You clearly failed your history lessons in school. That's the motivation the northern continent used to subjugate this one in your 19th century."

 **Ladyhawk** : "You refer to those of Sir Edgar Essec's generation?"

 **Nama** : "Yes."

 **Ladyhawk** : "But yet you are not blinded by the prejudices which corrupted them."

 **Nama** : "True. I consider myself superior to *every* human, not specific humans."

 **Ladyhawk** (sighs): "My point being, YOU can succeed at what Sir Edgar's generation either failed to do or never bothered to attempt."

 **Nama** : "At what?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Uplifting the peoples of this continent to the stars." (beat) "Is that not a challenge worthy of a god?"

 **Nama** : "If you're assuming my divinity grants me a knowledge of modern sociology, Madam President, you would be mistaken."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Does your divinity prevent you from learning?"

(beat)

 **Starforce** : "My father had several proven techniques for uplifting primitive civilizations to the pinnacle of modern knowledge and status. Would you care to peruse them?"

 **Nama** : "You refer to the peoples of the Vale of Javangiri?"

 **Starforce** : "Yes."

(tense pause)

 **Nama** (amused): "You pique my curiosity, son of Zerstoiten. I accept your offer!" (to Ladyhawk) "Know this, President Hawkins. You have laid a challenge before a trickster god. No mortal does that without experiencing consequences."

 **Ladyhawk** : "If that was supposed to scare me after what I've been through today..."

(Nama laughs. Starforce's Detect Energy triggers for a surge of power between Nama and Ladyhawk)

 **Starforce** (angry, to Nama): "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"

 **Nama** : "Calm your fears, Dr. Hawkins. The Trickster is not always malevolent in the application of his power."

(the image of Nama starts to fade)

 **Nama** (echoing): "Enjoy your anniversary, Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins."

(Nama vanishes)

 **Starforce** (to Ladyhawk): "Are you OK?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I'm fine, Nerd-boy." (beat) "I'm not sure what he did to me, but it didn't damage me."

* * *

**EPILOGUE** : The White House. 10/10/2017, evening

(the East Room is being used for Bob & Julie's 25th anniversary celebration. Bob is talking with Ted)

 **Ranger** : "Are you SURE she's planning a surprise for you?"

 **Starforce** : "Positive. She's never gotten over that I learned the waltz she did on _Dancing With The Stars_ three years ago and then did it with her at the Inaugaral Ball."

 **Ranger** : "I think you're just getting paranoid as you grow older."

 **Starforce** : "After the month we've been through, do you blame me?"

(they laugh)

 **Starforce** : "You've been really busy dealing with the after-effects of VIPER's collapse, haven't you?"

 **Ranger** : "You have no idea. It's going to take years JUST to work our way through all the data on their Serpentine Network." (beat) "And THAT assumes UNTIL won't be too busy dealing with the worldwide political and economic fallout caused by Julie killing VIPER."

 **Starforce** : "You're talking about the abrupt uptick in suicides among politicians and businessmen worldwide?"

 **Ranger** : "That's just for starters. Surely she's mentioned something to you about what's happened in American politics?"

 **Starforce** : "She was in awe a couple of nights ago about how deeply VIPER had penetrated *both* the Republican and Democratic party establishments, and how both parties have basically ceased to exist anymore." (beat) "If she runs for re-election, she said she'd probably have to run as an independent."

 **Ranger** : "Okay. Now picture *that* happening across most of the nations of the world, world-wide financial markets, and companies."

 **Starforce** : "How bad are we talking?"

 **Ranger** : "The economic impact of VIPER's disintegration alone *will* cause a world-wide depression. Now throw in all the terrorist groups and extremist movements which VIPER *had* been restraining." (beat) "The war may have ended for America, but it's just begun for UNTIL."

(tense pause)

 **Starforce** (coldly): "VIPER declared war on the whole world. Julie ended it. Does the United Nations have a problem with that?"

 **Ranger** : "Bob, please! Calm down! I was just trying to express concern over the level of cleanup resulting from VIPER's disintegration and it came out wrong."

 **Starforce** (weak smile): "Have I mentioned that we've had a rough month?"

 **Ranger** : "Hey, it looks like Julie's done talking with your brother."

 **Starforce** : "Hopefully about his latest scientific espionage attempt at Los Alamos..."

 **Ranger** : "I believe that after what she did to the Supreme Serpent he's going to think twice about crossing her in the future."

(they laugh)

 **Ranger** : "See you later, Bob."

(Ranger vanishes into the crowd. Bob walks up to Sergei)

 **Starforce** : "President Varinnikov! I see you're done negotiating with my wife..."

 **Warlord** : "Dr. Hawkins! Congratulations on your anniversary."

 **Starforce** : "Thank you." (beat) "What were you negotiating with Julie just now?"

 **Warlord** : "The use of my fleet to take those of your citizens who lost in your nation's just-concluded civil war and have chosen exile."

 **Starforce** (beat): "And?"

 **Warlord** : "I said yes."

 **Starforce** : "You've got to be kidding me! You're talking a bunch of millenials whose college degrees aren't worth the paper they're printed on! They wouldn't last TWO YEARS on even the most *habitable* world available in the 70 Ophiuchi system..."

 **Warlord** (interrupting): "They chose exile of their own free will over forgiveness and a life sentence as a second-class citizen in your nation." (beat) "If this were Central Asia, I would have been FAR less charitable than your wife has been."

 **Starforce** : "True."

(awkward pause)

 **Starforce** : "Changing the subject, I've been meaning to ask you something."

 **Warlord** : "Oh?"

 **Starforce** : "Things got a little crazy post-battle last month, and I never found out what happened between between you and Viperia. Other than you survived, of course."

 **Warlord** (smiling): "Her name is Tuwishande."

(Bob's eyebrows climb his forehead)

 **Starforce** : "You went from exchanging haymakers to first-name basis ALREADY?"

 **Warlord** (still smiling): "Better."

 **Starforce** (beat, shocked): "No..."

 **Warlord** (smiling): "She tells me that you can expect a nephew next July."

 **Starforce** : "DAMN, Sergei! You don't waste any time, do you?"

 **Warlord** : "If you'll excuse me, I need to abuse my diplomatic immunity some more while you and your enchanting Commander-in-Chief celebrate. Enjoy, brother."

(Sergei raises his glass as a salute and vanishes into the crowd)

 **Ladyhawk** (behind Bob): "Aren't you supposed to be on the piano now, Nerd-boy?"

 **Starforce** (smiling while turning around): "Is that an order, President Ninjette?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "President Ninjette." (beat, smiles) "I *love* the sound of that phrase!"

(Bob chuckles, quickly kisses Julie, and walks over to the piano. Sitting down, he adjusts the microphone)

 **Starforce** (into microphone): "Half a lifetime ago, TASK FORCE was stranded in World War II thanks to an errantly-used Nazi wonder-weapon. To make a long story incomprehensibly shorter, Julie had to sing at the RAF Woodbridge Officer's Club in order for us to gain access to the wonder-weapon again."

(what Bob is failing to notice while he is [introducing the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GECvAfgQAiI) is Julie grabbing another microphone)

 **Starforce** (continuing, into his microphone as he starts the piano intro): "During the song I am about to perform, I realized for the first time consciously that I loved her. Since then, it's kind of been our song. Originally written by Jerome Kern in 1936 and rearranged by yours truly in 1979, the song is 'The Way You Look Tonight.'"

(brief musical pause as Bob finishes the piano intro)

 **Ladyhawk** (singing, at the exact point where the vocals are supposed to start in the song): "Someday... When I'm awfully low..."

(Bob looks up in shock, almost forgetting to keep playing the piano)

 **Ladyhawk** (singing, continuing): "And the world is cold..."

(It's a miracle Bob can even see the keyboard by now, his tears are flowing so freely)

 **Ladyhawk** (singing): "I will feel a glow just thinking of you..."

(they finish the song without further incident. Bob stands up and holds Julie)

 **Starforce** (tears in eyes): "I never thought I'd ever hear you sing again!"

(long, passionate kiss as the audience cheers)

 **Starforce** : "Where... How..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Mr. Trickster God back in Africa did it to me."

(another long, passionate kiss)

 **Ladyhawk** (smiling, to audience): "I think we're done here. G'night, everybody!"

(Bob and Julie walk off to the staircase, arm in arm)

* * *

(fin)


End file.
